You're Not Ready to Grow Up!
by madim
Summary: "First, sixteen isn't too young to have a boyfriend, second, his name is DUNCAN and third, I'M NOT BREAKING UP WITH HIM!" screamed Courtney at the top of her lungs. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!
1. It's Time to Confess

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series.**_

_**A/N: I've decided to make my very first Duncan and Courtney fanfic. Seeing how I'm kinda like Courtney in a way, I've decided to make a story that is kinda based on what I'm going through at the moment. You know the saying, "bad experiences make really good stories".**_

_**This story starts off after the Total Drama Island reunion party and finding out they're going back to school altogether (please note that this is not related to 'Totally Awesome Drama High'; I was thinking about adding it to the drama in the other story, but I think this really deserves its own story). Anyway, this is when Courtney finally arrives home to come back to a surprise.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy reading Chapter 1: It's time to Confess.**_

* * *

It was late at night, about quarter past eleven to be exact. The sky was a mixture of navy blue and black. You can barely see a fluffy cloud in that sky. All you can see is many small, bright stars and a luminous half moon. A black limo had arrived in front of a double story house. That house was kind of like a mansion. Most of the lights were off, making the window pitch black.

A black, shiny limo started to slow down near that house. Inside that limo was our favourite C.I.T, Courtney Masterson. Courtney was all worn out from being in Camp Wawanakwa, Player Des Losers and having a great time partying and celebrating the winner of Total Drama Island, Owen. Courtney looked at the window and saw her house again. She had a weary smile to her face. "I'm finally home", she smiled, wearily.

The limo finally came to a stop. The driver of the limo came out of the car. He had all black attire; a black hat, a suit and black shoes. He had piercing blue eyes, just like Duncan. He also had blonde hair that was kinda shown under his bellboy hat. "Time to get out now Miss Courtney", he instructed politely and quietly. Courtney gave a little nod and slowly got out of the limo. The driver opened the boot of the car and grabbed Courtney's big and brown luggage.

"Here's your luggage Miss. Courtney", said the driver while he handed the luggage to Courtney.

"Um thanks um…" thanked Courtney.

"My name is Steve", introduced Steve.

"Well, thank you Steve and have a good night", thanked Courtney.

"No problem Miss. Courtney", replied Steve as he started to walk to the front of the limo. "I bid you good bye and I hope you have a good as well". Steve waved good bye and went inside the limo. The limo started to drive away and head out into the night.

Courtney carried her luggage and finally arrived to the front door. She knocked three times on the plain, white wooden door. The golden door knob finally turned and out came a woman who appears to be in her thirties, average weight and had a tanned complexion. She had shoulder length brown hair, big, brown eyes, a small nose and mouth. She wore a plain white shirt and black pyjama pants. "Welcome back Courtney", yelled the woman while she wrapped her arms around Courtney.

"Aww, thanks Mum", replied Courtney while she wrapped her arms around her mum to return the hug. After a few seconds, they let go of each other's embrace. Courtney finally came inside to her perfectly neat and tidy house. Everything was in place; not a speck of dirt whatsoever.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Courtney while smiling.

"Well, your brother and sister are sleeping their rooms", replied Courtney's mum, while looking away from Courtney.

"Ok, what about dad?" asked Courtney, awkwardly. Courtney's mum's right eye twitched quickly.

"Well, your dad is a bit unhappy at the moment and I think you shouldn't see him at the moment", replied Courtney's mum, nervously.

"But, I really want to see him", whined Courtney.

"Well, if you want to see him, he is in his room, sitting on the red chair", replied Courtney's mum.

"Thanks mum", thanked Courtney as she hugged her mum and quickly ran to the tiled, white staircase.

"I've got a bad feeling about this", thought Courtney's mother.

"I wonder why dad is sitting on the red chair", thought Courtney. "I mean he only sits on it if he is mad at someone in the family". Courtney finally reached to the top of the staircase. She turned to her left and found the white wooded door of her mum and dad's room. She turned to golden door know and peeked inside. The room was neat and tidy like all the rooms in her house. The queen-sized bed was in the middle of the room. Everything in there was in an organised style. Courtney saw her dad sitting on the soft and furry chair. Her dad was skinny and tanned. He had short black hair, hazel eyes, a flat nose and full lips. All he wore was a black and white pyjama. Courtney walked inside the room.

"Hi dad", greeted Courtney. Courtney's dad just ignored his daughter and kept staring at the wall.

"Um, are you happy that I'm back?" asked Courtney, nervously. Her dad still ignored her and kept staring at the wall.

"Um, did you watch the show?" asked Courtney.

"Yes", he replied in his deep voice, still staring at the wall.

"What did you think of the show?" asked Courtney nervously.

"Who was that boy?" asked her dad, without any emotion.

"Which boy?" she asked.

"The one with the Mohawk", replied her dad, still staring at the wall.

"Oh, that's Duncan, dad", answered Courtney, anxiously.

"Did you two kiss?" asked her dad. Courtney didn't want to lie to her dad, but at the same time, she didn't want to tell him about how she is going out with a delinquent.

"Um, no dad", lied Courtney while she started to walk backwards, quietly. Courtney's dad clenched the bit of red fabric from the chair.

"Don't lie to me Courtney!" growled Courtney's dad.

"Fine, I kissed Duncan", confessed Courtney with her head hanging down. Courtney's dad stood up from the chair and walked towards the wall. His fists were clenched tightly; hanging from his arms side by side.

"Don't you remember the rules Courtney?" angrily asked her dad.

"Um, yeah I remember the rules dad", replied Courtney.

"What are they?" growled her dad.

"Um, don't date anyone until you finish high school", replied Courtney.

"That's right", replied Courtney's dad. "But why did you break it?"

"Well, I'm mature enough to have a boyfriend", answered Courtney, with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You sure about that?" asked Courtney's dad. "Why do I hear you crying now?"

"I'm not crying", yelled Courtney. Courtney's dad finally turned to her. His face was fired up. His fists were still tightly clenched.

"This boy is making you a bad girl", yelled back her dad.

"He is not!" yelled Courtney.

"Is too Courtney Masterson", argued her dad. "Do you know what happens when you have a boyfriend?"

"What's gonna happen dad?" yelled Courtney.

"Well", began her dad. "If you hug too much, then you will so used to it you want more and more so then it will lead to **sex**. If you get **pregnant**, your mother and I won't support you anymore. You **must **continue with your studies so you can do extremely well in your life. If you have a boyfriend, then he'll just **distract** you from you studies. Boys want **pleasure** from their girlfriend. "

"But dad, Duncan is definitely not like that", lied Courtney.

"Don't you dare lie to me about that Courtney", yelled her father.

"I'm not lying to you dad!" yelled Courtney.

"Courtney, stop lying to me", yelled her dad. "**YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND. YOU MUST BREAK UP WITH DAVID**". Tears have started to pour down Courtney's face. Her eyes have become red and puffy. The sadness had started to become more visible to her father's eyes.

"First, sixteen isn't too **young** to have a boyfriend, second, his name is **DUNCAN** and third, **I'M** **NOT BREAKING UP WITH HIM!**" screamed Courtney at the top of her lungs. "**YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**" Courtney's dad turned his back away from her daughter.

"Get out of my room", said her dad politely. The tears on Courtney's face started to rapidly fall down her cheeks and started to drop onto the ground.

"Dad", sobbed Courtney. Courtney's dad turned around and faced his daughter again.

"**GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM!**" yelled her dad. With that, Courtney quickly rushed out of her parent's room. She pushed passed her mother who was about to go inside her bedroom.

"Courtney", her mother said politely. Courtney didn't hear her mother as her crying had blocked everything she had heard. She went straight into tidy room. She slammed her door shut, leaving a huge noise that made her mother jump. Courtney lied on her soft, yet lumpy bed. She sobbed into her fluffy pillow. "Should I break up with Duncan or go against my father's wishes", she sobbed in between her words.

Courtney's mother peeked through her own room and saw her husband sitting in the red chair and staring at the plain, white wall again. Courtney's mum gave out a sigh. "What am I going to do about this?" though Courtney's mother.

_**

* * *

**_

Well, what do you think of the story so far? Should I continue this story or should I stop altogether? In relation to my life, I told my parents I had a boyfriend after I went out with him for a month. My parents were happy I told them. But, my mum was the one who was lecturing me and my dad was being quiet as usual. My parents didn't yell at me. I did go to y bedroom and cry. But more of the story will be revealed if this story continues.

_**Oh, the next chapter of Totally Awesome Drama High will come out soon. Oh, this school will not be used in this story.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of "You're Not Ready to Grow Up".**_

_**I don't mind if you flame; please review.**_

_**Love, Madim**_

_**xx **_


	2. Duncan's Surprise

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Series. If I did, I would change a few things on the show.**_

_**A/N: So, I've decided to continue this story due to the many nice people who have reviewed this story so far. I thank each and every one of you for reviewing so far; you are all awesome. But still, I happy for the many story hits so far, it makes me really happy that people would really like to read this story.**_

_**Anyway, thanks to a certain reviewer, she had suggested for me to write a chapter about Duncan and when he comes home after the party. So, thank you Willow (a.k.a Reality Isn't Working For Me) for giving that idea. You're one awesome as friend :) **_

_**Get ready to read Chapter 2: Duncan's Surprise**_

* * *

Just ten minutes away from Courtney's mansion like house, was a house that is one story. A house that is small like a cottage, yet big enough to have a party in. Almost all the lights are out, except for one window that has a silhouette of two people that seem to be arguing. Another black limo had just turned at the corner on a dark and dreary street and started to drive to the house. Inside that limo was Duncan Myers, everyone's favourite delinquent. Duncan was tired after the party, and all he can think about was his **Princess**. The limo finally came to a stop as it approached the house. The limo driver came out of the limo and started to go to the other side of the limo. However, as the driver of the car started to approach the door, Duncan opened it from the inside and hit the driver where it hurts the most. "Whoops, sorry dude", apologised Duncan while he got out of the limo. "I didn't see you there".

The driver was clutching his private area as he kneeled to the ground. You could tell by his facial expressions that he was in a world of pain. "No problem", he wheezed, while he lifted his right arm and gave him hand gesture of a "thumbs up". Duncan closed the door and went off to the back of the limo. He had huge smirk to his face and quietly snickered to himself. He opened the boot and got his bag out of the trunk. He closed the trunk and started his way off to the front door. The driver started to crawl back to the front of the limo. He manages to open the door and climbed back into the limo. The engine of the limo went on and the shiny, black limo drove off into the night.

Duncan finally came to front of house. "Stupid driver, he didn't know what **hit **him", he chuckled while going to the front door. The front door was plain, yet, it had a few cracks on its wooden surface. Duncan reached in his right pocket of his baggy jeans and grabbed out a glossy, silver key. Duncan shoves the key into the slot of the door handle. He turned the key, and the door was opened. Duncan placed the key back into his pocket and went inside his house after many weeks of being away.

As Duncan went inside, the lights were all off. He found the light switch that was next to the door. The light that was above him lit up. This let out a luminous effect for the room. Even though Duncan was gone for eight weeks, his house hasn't changed that much. The house was neat and tidy, just like Courtney's house. However, the walls were painted light moss green. The floor was made of varnished, light brown, wooden boards. "Is anyone home?" he thought to himself.

Suddenly, Duncan heard voices that seemed to be arguing. "I guess my parents are arguing again", sighed Duncan. "I'm guessing everything is still the same". Duncan made his way to follow the voices.

Duncan found his parents in the living room; the only room to actually have a lamp on. His mother was tall and skinny. She had shoulder length blonde hair; blue eyes a small nose and pinkish reddish lips. She wore a red sweater, blue, three-quarter leggings and red high heels. Duncan's dad had a similar facial resemblance to him. However, the difference is that his dad had extremely dark brown eyes and wore glasses. He did have black hair however, his hair is styled in a modern business way. He wore a plain white, business shirt with an emerald green tie and sweater, blue pants and brown shoes. Both of them were standing up and yelling at each other. "I'm telling you again dear, that hairpiece is criminal", yelled his mother.

"I don't care hun", yelled his dad. "I need my hairpiece so no one knows that I'm actually bold".

Duncan cleared his throat and had a tiny smirk to his face. His parents turned to see their son is back from Total Drama Island. "Welcome back son", greeted his mother as she came up to Duncan and gave his a hug.

"Um, thanks Ma", thanked Duncan awkwardly, while returning the hug. They both let go of their embrace and his mother walked back to her husband. "Um, dad, your hairpiece is starting slip".

Duncan's dad noticed his hairpiece was slipping from the back, revealing a tiny bold patch from the front. His right hand reached for his hairpiece and slightly moved it forward to cover the bold spot. "Thanks son", replied his dad, hastily.

"So, how was your experience at Total Drama Island?" asked his mother.

"Not bad I suppose", replied Duncan, while shrugging his shoulders.

"I was hoping you would actually behave there", told his dad, sternly.

Duncan rolled his eyes at his father. "I guess I didn't", replied Duncan.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me son", yelled his dad.

"But I just did", replied Duncan.

"Anyway, Duncan dear", began his mother. "Who was the girl you kissed in that show?"

Duncan had a feeling that his mother would ask him about Courtney. "Um, her name is Courtney and she used a CIT", quickly replied Duncan.

"Awww, that so sweet", complimented his mother.

"I thought you would get with that Goth Girl", claimed his dad.

"Um no", snarled Duncan. "Gwen is my friend and she is going out with someone".

"Whoops, my bad", replied his dad with no emotion. "I just thought you would like someone who is just like you".

"You don't even know me that well", corrected Duncan.

"Maybe I don't know you that well", replied his dad. "But, I know who you would go out with".

"Whatever", replied Duncan.

"Um, Duncan", began his mother. "Your father and I have been talking about you and Courtney for a while. We are very surprised about you going out with a good girl, instead of someone of same personality as you".

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Anything else?" interrupted Duncan.

"Let me finish", replied his mother. "The thing is, we **both **think that you going out with Courtney is a good thing as she can make you more mature and stop you from getting in trouble from the police".

Duncan was surprised that both his parents are okay with his relationship. When he turned his head to his father, his dad had an annoyed look to his face. "Are you really happy with my relationship with Courtney old man?" asked Duncan with a tiny smirk to his face.

"Well", began his father. "I am, but at the same time, I'm just worried about how her parents feel about this".

Duncan thought about how Courtney's parents would feel about his relationship to her for a few minutes.

****DUNCAN'S THOUGHTS****

Courtney and I are walking back to her house, holding each other's hands. "Um Princess, are you sure your parents are fine with this?" I nervously asked.

"Well, I hope so", replied Courtney with a tiny smile. Courtney knocked on the door. After a few minutes, her mother who almost looks like Courtney came out all cheery and happy. "Welcome back Courtney, and oh, this must be Duncan", she greeted.

"Um, hi Mrs. M", I greeted nervously.

"Oh, come in", replied her mother. Courtney and I went inside the house. It was just as I expected, all clean and tidy.

"Well Duncan", began Courtney's mother. "Courtney and I will prepare lunch now. Is it ok if you stay for lunch?"

"Yes Mrs. M", I responded politely. Courtney and her mother went into the kitchen and prepared lunch. I sat on a cushy red chair in the living room. All I did was twiddling my thumbs together. Just then, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned to see Courtney's dad who seems to be smiling. The footsteps came closer and closer to me. Until, her dad was actually in front of me.

"Who are you?" he sternly asked.

"Um, I'm Duncan Myers", I replied nervously. "I'm Courtney's boyfriend".

His smile became a frown and his facial expressions have shown that he is angry at me. "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE YOU DELINQUENT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. I quickly got up from the chair and went out the door. "YOU SHALL NEVER, EVER DATE MY DAUGHTER!"

****END OF DUNCAN'S THOUGHTS****

"Um, I think her parents will be fine with that", lied Duncan.

"Are you sure?" asked his dad.

"Yeah I'm sure", replied Duncan. "If you excuse me, I need to catch some Z's.

"Well, good night Duncan dear", stated his mother.

"Night Ma, night Old Man", replied Duncan as he went off to his room.

"Do you think he was lying to us dear?" asked Duncan's concerned mother.

"I think he is", sighed his father.

Duncan opened the door that let him go to his cluttered room. The walls are painted black. All you can see on the floor are clothes and pillows. "At least my room never changed", he sighed. He went on his comfy single bed and just lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. "I wonder if Courtney's parents would really accept me", he said to himself.

_**

* * *

**_

First off, I would like to thank the people who have reviewed "You're Not Ready To Grow Up!" so far:

_**ChloeRhiannonX**_

_**Reality Isn't Working For Me**_

_**Met police**_

_**DxC-Fanfic**_

_**MusicLuver78901**_

_**Nintendolover222**_

_**You guys have kept me going to continue this story. I would also like to thank all the people who have put this story as their favourite and those who put down a story alert. I thank you all liking this story so far. Oh, thank you to Reality Isn't Working For Me for giving me the idea. Like I said before, you are an awesome as friend :)**_

_**This bit didn't exactly happen in my life. However, my boyfriend's parents didn't care that he has a girlfriend.**_

_**Oh, I hope you all got a chance to read the latest chapter of "Totally Awesome Drama High". **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 2: Duncan's Surprise.**_

_**I don't mind if you flame; please review.**_

_**Love, Madim**_

_**xx**_


	3. Should I Tell You What Happened?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama series. It would be awesome if I did :)**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had so much homework and school has kept me busy. Now, seeing how I have a two week break, I can update my stories now :) **_

_**Anyway, I would just like to say for a start that Total Drama World Tour has finished in Australia a few weeks ago. Seeing how I live in Australia and that I watched all the episodes during its time on air, in my opinion, the final episode was very bad. It started off good, but the end was so whacked out. The only bit that was good was the song between Alejandro and Heather. But, seeing how Australia got the alternative ending for TDA, does that mean we got the alternative ending for TDWT? I mean, I'm happy that Heather won, but, Ezekiel coming out of nowhere and fall into the volcano, everyone swims for their lives and Alejandro becomes a robot. WHAT IS THAT? Total Drama Reloaded better be good or else I will email the writers to make a fifth season of Total Drama. Sorry for my rambling; what do you guys think about the last episode? (To those who haven't watched the ending yet, I'm sorry for giving you spoilers).**_

_**Anyway, chapter 3 is about everyone going back to school. Duncan and Courtney are happy to see each other, except, Courtney cannot tell Duncan what her father and mother told her. Will Duncan find out? (Please note again that this is not related to TADH and my made up characters won't be in this).**_

_**Chapter 3: Should I tell you what happened?**_

**

* * *

**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**-AT COURTNEY'S HOUSE- **

In a room that is neat and tidy. On one side of her room are many trophies and certificates she has won during her lifetime. On another side of her room, was her wooden, brown desk with colour coded folders that are neatly labelled for school on the top. The other wall was her huge slide door and mirror wardrobe. The last wall had a plain door. Next to her door, was a soft and cushy bed where the C.I.T. was sleeping in. Courtney was tucked in her woolly blanket and was sleeping peacefully.  
**-BEEP BEEP BEEP-  
**Courtney's silver, digital alarm clock went off saying _7:00_ in bold, green numbers. Courtney moved her head to face her noisy alarm clock. She got her right arm out of her blanket and moved it towards that snooze button on her alarm clock. She pressed the black button and the alarm went off. Courtney went back to sleep, however, the door of her room started to creak open. Peeping from behind the door was a young boy and a young girl aged twelve. The young boy had a very similar appearance to his father. He was tanned, average height and skinny. He had short raven hair, light brown eyes, a flat nose and small lips. He wore a black t-shirt with a skull, just like Duncan's top, blue shorts and black sneakers with white shoelaces. The girl that was next to the young boy almost looked like Courtney. However, she was a bit chubby to Courtney. She was tanned and the same height as the boy. She had long dark brown wavy hair stopped at the middle of her back. She had big, onyx eyes, a small nose, small lips and the trademark five freckles on her face. She wore a red dress that came up to her knees and black flats. To complete her look, she had a shiny, little red ribbon on the left side of her head. "Should we wake her up brother?" asked the girl with a smirk to her face.

"Why yes we should sister", answered the boy with an evil grin to his face. "On the count of three, 1"

"Two", counted down the girl.

"Three", they quietly said. "WAKE UP **DADDY'S** **DEVIL**!" they both yelled at the top of their lungs. Courtney's eyes opened very wide and quickly sat up. She turned her head to see her brother and sister snickering near the door of her bedroom. "Go away Daniel and Sasha", yelled Courtney. "I'm trying to sleep".

"Sorry Courtney, but you need to get ready for school, as it is your first day back", reminded Sasha. Courtney rolled her eyes and went back under her blanket.

"You better get up Courtney or we will tell dad that you sneak out of the house to see your boyfriend", threatened Daniel.

"But I haven't been outside of the house for a week", reminded Courtney.

"I know, but Dad will believe us", replied Daniel. Courtney let out a huge and deep sigh. "Ok, I'm getting up", replied Courtney angrily while she got out of her bed and went towards were cabinet.

"Remember Courtney, you need to get ready soon because your bus is coming at 7:40", reminded Sasha.

"Ok, Sasha", replied Courtney as she got her clothes out of the cabinet. "You don't need to remind me about this". Courtney quickly got out of her room while Daniel and Sasha went off downstairs.

Courtney went into the bathroom. Like all the rooms in her house, the bathroom was neat and tidy. Plain white tiles filled the room. Basically, everything in that bathroom was white. She placed the clothes she was going to wear next to the sink. She took off her white tank top, black pyjama pants and underwear and went inside her classy shower. She turned on the hot and cold dials on her shower. The warm water came out of the shower head. Courtney let the water go on her. While she was in the shower, all she can think about was Duncan and her father. She was still not talking to her father. Even though all the times she tried to talk to him, he still ignored her. Courtney hasn't talked to Duncan as well. With all the statuses she posted on _Faceblr_, Duncan always asked her what's wrong. She didn't want to respond; she couldn't tell him about what her father said one week ago. All she can hear in her head was _**Distraction. Pleasure. Sex. Pregnant**__. _Those words kept repeating in her head each and every day.

After a few minutes, Courtney got out of the shower. She grabbed a white fluffy towel and dried herself up. She put on her underwear, her three-quarter green leggings, her bra and her grey and white top. She grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her head. She got out of the bathroom and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Courtney arrived to the kitchen. That kitchen was clean and organised. Inside the kitchen was her mother, busily preparing freshly squeezed orange juice and toast. "Good morning Courtney dear", greeted her mother as she placed a piece of bread into the toaster.

"Good morning mother", greeted back Courtney, with a tiny smile to her face. "What's for breakfast?"

"Today we are having freshly squeezed orange juice and toast", replied her mother. "If you want you eat something else".

"I'll take the orange juice and I'll get myself some cereal", answered Courtney. "Do we have any soy milk?"

"Of course dear", responded her mother with a smile. Courtney went into the pantry and grabbed out a box of _Cheerios_ and placed it onto the dining table. Courtney went back to the kitchen and raided the fridge. She found the carton of soy milk and placed it onto the kitchen table. She went back to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and spoon from the drawers. Daniel and Sasha rushed into the dining room when Courtney was going through the door. "Hey watch it", warned Courtney.

"Sorry Courtney", replied Sasha while she went off and sat on a chair in the dining room. Daniel did the same as well. Courtney went and sat on a chair in the dining room. She placed her bowl and spoon onto the table. She grabbed the box of _Cheerios_ and poured the cereal into the bowl. She then grabbed the carton of soy milk and poured in a good amount of into the bowl. She then got her spoon and scoops a good amount of her cereal into her mouth. Courtney had a tiny smile to her face as she was eating. Her mother came out of the kitchen and placed a plate full of toast in the middle of the table. She also grabbed a jar of jam and butter and placed it in the middle of the table. She went back into the kitchen and grabbed the jug of freshly squeezed orange juice. She placed it onto the table. Her mother sat on the chair in the dining room and grabbed herself a piece of toast and spread butter on top. Daniel and Sasha got themselves a glass of orange juice and a piece of toast. Daniel spread jam onto his toast while Sasha spread butter onto her toast. Courtney got herself a glass of orange juice and had a quick sip from it. Just then, her father was rushing down the stairs and went into the dining room. He grabbed a piece of toast and went towards his wife. "I'm sorry I can't stay for breakfast", he apologised. "The boss called up and he wants me there urgently". He kissed his wife on her cheek. "Bye sweetheart".

"Bye dear", she responded.

"Bye Daniel and Sasha", responded Courtney's dad.

"Bye dad", replied Daniel and Sasha in unison. Courtney's dad gave a quick glare at Courtney and then rushed off to the front of the door.

"Bye dad", said Courtney quietly to herself. Courtney gave out a quiet sigh as the front door slammed behind her father's departure. The rest of the family continued to eat their breakfast. A few minutes later, everyone besides Courtney had finished their breakfast. "Oh dear, it's twenty past seven", informed Courtney's mother. "Daniel and Sasha, get your things ready, we are going in ten minutes".

"Ok, mother", replied Daniel and Sasha. The two of them got out of their chairs and went upstairs. It was only Courtney and her mother left in the dining room. Courtney stirred her cereal until it was all soggy. "Courtney, can I talk to you about something?" asked her mother."

"Um, sure mother", replied Courtney.

"Look, I know your father is giving you a hard time at the moment", began her mother. Courtney didn't look up and continued to stir her cereal. "Even though he is unhappy about it, I'm ok with you having a boyfriend". Courtney looked up to her mother. She was shocked that her mother is ok with it. "You're ok with me going out with Duncan?" asked Courtney.

"Yes I am", replied her mother. "But".

"But what?" asked Courtney, nervously.

"I have to agree with your father about a few things. Just remember to limit hugs and kisses", informed her mother.

"Ok mother, I'll limit everything", replied Courtney with a tiny smile.

"Now, get ready for school because you're going to take the bus and it's coming in fifteen minutes", reminded her mother as she got up from her chair and went into the kitchen. Courtney got up from her chair and headed upstairs to go to her room. When she arrived in her room, she grabbed a few folders and her pencil case from her desk and shoved it into her black bag. She then went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth with her purple toothbrush. She then took off the towel from her head. She grabbed her purple brush and brushed her hair. After that, she rushed back downstairs and grabbed herself an apple, a nutella sandwich, choc chips cookies and a blackcurrant juice box and placed into another pocket of her bag.

It was half past seven. Daniel, Sasha and her mother went to the front door. "Courtney, please come here now", instructed her mother. Courtney finally came to the front door. "Here's the key to the house", responded her mother while she handed a golden key to Courtney. "Remember, you will be taking the bus everyday now".

"Thanks mother", thanked Courtney as she grabbed the key. "Everyone out of the house, it's time for school", instructed her mother. Daniel, Sasha, Courtney and her mother came out of the house. Courtney's mother closed the front door and went off into her small white car. "Come on Daniel and Sasha", commanded Courtney's mother. Daniel and Sasha went inside the car. "See you tonight dear", waved Courtney's mother, as she turned on the engine of her vehicle.

"Bye mother", replied Courtney. The car reversed and went onto the road. Courtney's mother then drove off to go to Daniel and Sasha's school. Courtney started to walk to the nearest bus stop that was just five minutes away from her house.

**

* * *

**

-MEANWHILE AT DUNCAN'S HOUSE-

Duncan had just woken up. He took a quick shower and got changed into his regular clothing. He went inside the kitchen and grabbed himself a piece of toast. His mother and father were in the kitchen as well. "Well, I'm off to school", told Duncan. "Bye Ma, bye old man".

"Before you go son, I need to talk to you about something", called out his father. A surprised Duncan went back into the kitchen to see what his dad wanted.

"What is it old man?" asked Duncan, impatiently.

"Is Courtney going to the same school as you?"

"Yea", replied Duncan. "So what?"

"Well, be careful what you do to her", replied his father. "You never know what might happen".

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Sure dad, I will", responded Duncan. "See ya ma, see ya old man". Duncan opened the front door, and closed it as he went off. Duncan was then off to the bus stop that was just five minutes away from his house.

* * *

Both of them were thinking about what happened during past week filled with drama, surprises and sadness. As they were walking both of them got to the bus stop. At the same moment, they saw each other. "Princess", Duncan yelled out.

"Duncan", responded Courtney. Both of them ran to each other and gave each other a huge hug. They both held each other tightly and didn't want to let go. But, Courtney started to let go of Duncan. Duncan then let go of Courtney. "How are you?" asked Courtney.

"I'm ok", responded Duncan. "What about you?"

"Um, not bad" replied Courtney, nervously.

"You sure about that?" asked Duncan.

"I'm sure", affirmed Courtney. Just then, the bus started to pull over to Duncan and Courtney. The bus door opened and revealed Chef Hatchet driving the bus. "Get in the bus now you maggots", yelled Chef.

Both Courtney and Duncan went inside the bus. Inside the bus, everyone from Total Drama Island is sitting on a seat and talking to each other. The only seats available were next to Bridgette and the other next to DJ. "I'll sit next to Bridgette", said Courtney.

"Fine by me", replied Duncan. Courtney went off and sat next to Bridgette who was talking to Gwen from the back of her chair. Duncan went off and sat next to DJ, who was talking to Trent and Geoff.

* * *

"Hey Gwen and Bridgette", greeted Courtney.

"Hey Courtney", responded Bridgette. "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not", sighed Courtney.

"Is it because of your dad?" asked Gwen, quietly. Courtney quickly nodded.

"Did you tell Duncan?" asked Bridgette. Courtney quickly shook her head.

"You have to tell him soon, or else something bad may happen", reminded Gwen.

"But, then, Duncan will dump me", informed Courtney, while her eyes started to tear up.

"Courtney, please don't cry, or else Duncan will notice why you're sad", reminded Bridgette. Courtney wiped away her tears with her right hand.

"Even though my dad is not fine me going out with Duncan, my mum is ok with it", explained Courtney. Both Bridgette and Gwen had a shocked expression to their face.

"She is?" they both asked in unison. Courtney nodded to their question.

"But, you still need to tell Duncan what happened last week", told Gwen. "He cares so much".

"I'm not sure if I should tell him", replied Courtney.

"Remember your status on _Faceblr_?" asked Bridgette.

***FLASHBACK***

Courtney was in her bedroom, crying. She grabbed her laptop underneath her bed. She turned it on. She then went on the internet and went on _Faceblr_. She quickly added all of the people from Total Drama Island as her friend; even her enemies. She moved the cursor to the status box. She started to type **FML :'( **and she posted it. A few minutes later, Duncan commented on her status saying **Princess, what's wrong? Please tell me. **Courtney then went offline, turned off her laptop, placed it under bed and went back to sleep.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Yeah, I remember", admitted Courtney.

"He is really worried about you", continued Bridgette. "You need to tell him".

"I'll think about it", replied Courtney.

"If you are going to tell him, then, tell him at recess", spoke Gwen.

* * *

On the other side of the bus, Duncan, Geoff, DJ and Trent were talking to each other. "Duncan, you ok bro?" asked Geoff.

"Yeah I'm fine", scoffed Duncan. "Why are you asking?"

"We know what's wrong with you", told Trent.

"We know it's about Courtney", concluded DJ. Duncan gave out a sigh.

"Fine, it is about Courtney", confessed Duncan. "I have a feeling she isn't telling me something".

"What do you think she isn't telling you?" asked Geoff.

"I think it's about her parents", told Duncan.

"Why do you think that bro?" asked Geoff.

"Do you think her parents will be ok with me going out with their daughter?" asked Duncan.

Geoff, DJ and Trent had a quick think about what Duncan said. "Sorry dude, but I think no", replied Trent.

"Thanks for being honest Elvis", replied Duncan.

"Maybe she will tell you at school", responded DJ.

"Are you sure about that DJ?" asked Duncan.

"I'm pretty sure she will man", replied DJ with a smile.

"Hey, thanks for your help you guys", thanked Duncan.

"Whoa, Duncan saying thanks", remarked Trent. "That's a surprise".

"Yeah, well, don't go telling that to anyone", threatened Duncan. "Or else".

"Don't worry dude, we won't tell anyone", DJ, Trent and Geoff replied in unison.

The bus finally came to a stop at Chris Mclean High School. Chef Hatchet pulled a lever to open the bus door. "Everybody off", yelled Chef Hatchet. Everyone from Total Drama Island went off the bus and into Chris Mclean High School.

_**

* * *

**_

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing, putting a story alert and have put this story as their favourite so far:

_**ChloeRhiannonX**_

_**Love As It Is**_

_**Met police**_

_**DxC-Fanfic**_

_**MusicLuver78901**_

_**Nintendolover222**_

_**Camijessica**_

_**Marizzle the Pancake Queen**_

_**PrepPrincess96**_

_**ImagineTheWorldWicked**_

_**Kagoma1**_

_**MarMar125**_

_**GuitarNrd362**_

_**It's Mimi NOT Brie xD JK**_

_**RandomPersonOfDoom**_

_**XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX**_

_**All of you have kept me going to continue writing this story. You are all absolutely awesome. I also thank all those people who don't review this story, but still read it. I'm happy you're taking some time to read this story. **_

_**Oh, Faceblr is a mixture of Facebook and Tumblr. It's like Facebook because you can post statuses, make photo albums and like each other photos and posts. It's like Tumblr because it's mainly a blog site. **_

_**Most of this bit didn't exactly happen in my life. What happened to me was that it was the first day back from a two week break. My dad was still not talking to me. My mum told me that she was ok with me having a boyfriend. During that whole week, I was all depressed and sad. My friends also told me that I should tell my boyfriend about what happened.**_

_**But, the question that will remain in your head until the next chapter:  
WILL COURTNEY GET THE COURAGE TO TELL DUNCAN WHAT HER PARENTS SAID TO HER?**_

_**Also, if you get a chance, please read my new story called "Forbidden", which is the sequel to "Wedding Dress". Also, get ready to read my new Gwen and Trent story called "Should I Really Call You My Best Friend?" This story will come out in a few hours.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 3: Should I Tell You What Happened?**_

_**I don't mind if you flame; but please review :)**_

_**Love, Madim**_

_**xx**_


	4. A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT YOU REALLY HAVE TO READ**

Let me start off by saying how sorry I am for not updating "You're Not Ready to Grow Up!" for nearly 6 months now. There a few reasons why I haven't been updating this story for a are the reasons **(Please note that some of the reasons are like in the Author's Note of TADH. So, I'm sorry if it sounds the same)**:

One; when I could have updated this story during September when I updated _Forbidden _and _Should I Really Call You My Best Friend?_, I realised I had to finish off this major assignment for Integrated Studies. It took me the rest of my two week break to finish off this assignment; thus, making me not update this story and _Totally Awesome Drama High._ When I came back to school, the teacher forgot all about the assignment : I was like full pissed off and yeah… I could have updated this story if I didn't finish off that assignment.

Two; last year I was in year 9 and I had so much homework at that time and they are writing the end of year reports. So, I'm sorry for not updating this story as well.

Three; half of my summer holiday was spent in the Philippines back in December. It's hard to get internet access and a computer from time to time. So that led to me not writing a chapter for this story.

Four; as said from the start, this story is kinda based on what I was going through from July 4th last year. So, in the last months, there have been many changes in what I could have written for this story. Surprisingly, I already thought of a sequel. However, there were times when I didn't know how to put the things me and my ex-boyfriend did last year, and make Duncan and Courtney be like me and him. But really, my ex-boyfriend isn't like Duncan whatsoever. There are a few personality traits that they might have in common but it's not much. Courtney and I had a few things in common, it's just that it is hard to put everything down and try and make everything like last year. Also, I kinda lost some inspiration to this story. Ok, I'm really not making sense here am I?

Five; I didn't have much time to write a chapter for this story when I came back early last month. I'm sorry to the point when I didn't have time to review the stories that I've enjoyed reading.

Unfortunately, I'm going back to school tomorrow and starting year 10. This year will be all about focusing on exams.

So, it brings me heartbreaking news to everyone who reads "You're Not Ready to Grow Up!" is that this story will be on HIATUS. I know I said this but, I really need to focus on school at this time and do really well in exams.

So, I am 1000000000000000x sorry for telling you this now. I'm really sorry for everything. But, don't worry, when I have a little bit of freedom, I'll be able to write a chapter for this story.

Once again, I'm really, really sorry :'(

Love,  
Dimka. M  
xx


End file.
